


Never Satisfied

by HolaImOla



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 17th Century, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, History, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, One Shot, POV Crowley (Good Omens), Vampire Aziraphale, Vampires, as always in my fics, i mean this is a vampire fic what did you expect, might explore their story somewhere else tho idk, there's some mention of blood, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolaImOla/pseuds/HolaImOla
Summary: Letting your vampire boyfriend drink your blood is a great use of your spare time during a party, that is, until he drinks just a smidge too much, and has to help you walk home. Not that Anthony J. Crowley and his... friend would know anything about how this may feel.((AKA- Vampire!Azi in the 1700s because I am Basic))
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 126





	Never Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> bitches be out there being horny for vampires,,,,,,,, i'm bitches

_A painfully lavish party in London, somewhere in the 1700s_

The lights shone around the opulently decorated ballroom, perfectly replacing and mimicking the natural look of the sun, which had already hidden hours ago. The night was still young, though, and all of the guests were still dancing, extravagant dresses flowing between heavily accessories suits and coats.

Well, _almost_ all were dancing.

Anthony J Crowley was having his blood drank from his neck by a vampire at the moment.

Aziraphale's face was flushed, getting warmer as he drank more blood. It was _his_ blood. The same blood that flowed in his own veins moments ago.

One of Aziraphale's hands was on Crowley's back while he cradled his face with the other. Crowley could even see the handkerchief he held from the corner of his eye.

They stood behind a heavy curtain, guarded from the looks of any other guests. The outside they could see from the window was pure blackness, but where they were standing it wasn't too dark, as the nearby candlestick coated them in its' warm, gentle light.

If Crowley could, he would stay like that forever; with Aziraphale now warm, smelling like a combination of vanilla and exotic fruit, holding him tightly to his soft body. Crowley never really admitted how much he enjoyed ending up with the vampire like this- he knew that Aziraphale wasn't the most keen on what he had to do.

This time it felt like Aziraphale took a break a bit too long from the last time he drank Crowley's blood, as he was glued to his neck and didn't seem to let go for even a second.

It was actually getting to the point where Crowley started to feel some dizziness in his head.

"Angel..." he murmured, running his hand through the curly hair on the back of Aziraphale's neck. The vampire didn't react in the slightest.

"Aziraphale." he grunted with effort, as this time he spoke a bit louder (not too loud, though, he didn't want anyone on the other side of the curtain to notice them).

He got a reaction this time. Aziraphale's body shifted against his. He eventually moved his head away from Crowley's neck, breathing heavily (which was probably more a habit than anything else, as he had no use for air anymore).

"Finally," Crowley laughed, rolling his eyes. "I was starting to pass out."

"Oh, dear," Aziraphale sounded worried as ever. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I got so carried away-" he continued rambling, and Crowley looked up at him.

His heart, as usual, skipped a bit at the sight of him.

Damn it. Damn him. Damn him and his pearl white skin (which now got some blush), damn his plump lips, now enhanced by the redness of Crowley's blood, damn his eyes, which now flickered between the blue mirage and the actual crimson colour.

Crowley's knees went weak, and not because of the lack of blood.

Panicked, Aziraphale pressed the handkerchief to Crowley's bite marks. He held him tighter, helping him to stand up straight, but still kept his bleeding neck at a safe distance from his expensive clothes. Crowley snorted- it was adorable how an immortal vampire like Aziraphale could still get so fussy about his material possessions.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about me, angel," he said. "I would never let you hurt me. Unless you asked beforehand."

He inched closer to Aziraphale's face, getting so close he could count every individual eyelash and freckle.

He closed his eyes and parted his lips, inhaling Aziraphale's inhuman scent. He knew they shouldn't kiss in a place like that, with people partying right by the curtain ( _technically_ they also shouldn't let one drink the other's blood, but what can you do when your boyfriend gets peckish?).

But, still, if Aziraphale would let him, just for a moment, just the tiniest of kisses...

Instead, a hand pressed on his parted lips.

"No." Aziraphale said, strangely briefly for him. Crowley couldn't help but pout. "Oh, don't make such a face, dear. There are people around." He wrapped his arm around Crowley's waist and held him firmly. "Besides, I have just had your blood in my mouth. This should gross you out enough."

Crowley rolled his eyes, but let Aziraphale lead him by the curtain and into the ballroom.

The amount of lights and sounds stunned him for a second. He had been so fixated on Aziraphale that all of his senses seemed to forget that anything else in the entire universe existed. He instinctively gripped the vampire's arm and allowed himself to glance at Aziraphale once more, just for a moment.

His soft features looked so lovely coated in the honey-coloured light. It danced on his hair and reflected from his eyes, which now were fully blue, no vampire or supernatural traces left.

They have gathered a few curious looks, and Crowley wasn't sure if the reason of them was the fact that they were two men gripping at each other, or simply because Aziraphale was so stunning that one couldn't do much but just stare at him.

They have finally approached one of the rich men Crowley couldn't bother to learn the names of. He only knew that this one was responsible for the whole ball.

"Excuse me, lord Pulsifier," Aziraphale smiled, showing all of his (now harmless) snow-white teeth.

The aforementioned turned around and eyed them suspiciously, raising his eyebrows.

"So horribly sorry to be a nuisance," the vampire continued, his voice smooth. "My companion here is not feeling so well, and I believe he has had a tad too much of your exquisite punch." He said, offering him one of his best smiles with dimples showing, and _oh_ , Crowley knew it was just him knowing how lovestruck he was and using it against him.

That bastard.

"I think it will be best if I help him walk home and settle him there."

"Of course," Pulsifier responded, shooting a quick glance at Crowley. Crowley _tried_ to look as distinguished as he could, but truth be told, he might have lost just a smidge too much blood tonight. "I do hope that you will be coming back once your friend is... all put together."

Aziraphale's smile widened a bit; a change so small most wouldn't notice, but Crowley knew he was going to be blatantly lying.

"Naturally. Of course," he smiled, a little quicker than normally.

But Crowley knew that even if Aziraphale would want to leave, he wouldn't let him. He has already made plans for the rest of their evening.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As they walked outside, Crowley's hand _accidentally_ slipped from Aziraphale's arm to his lower back. Aziraphale's hand less accidentally moved it back up once it got too low.

"We still are in public, dear," he hissed, drawling every word for more effect.

"Public? Oh please," Crowley laughed, waving his hand at the empty dark street. "It's the middle of the night."

"Yes, the middle of the night in one of the biggest cities in the world. If anyone saw, and, dear lord, _recognized_ us..." Crowley could feel a shiver than ran through Aziraphale's body.

They stayed silent, Crowley's head still feeling dizzy.

"You could kill them." he answered after a brief moment of hesitation.

"What?!"

"Flash your pretty fangs at them."

Aziraphale looked at him, his expression being a weird mixture of unpleasantly surprised and horrified.

"You know this is not how this all works."

Crowley raised his eyebrows and glanced back at him, as if to say " _Really?_ ".

Only after a while did Aziraphale add, in a quieter voice this time: "It is not how _I_ work."

Crowley laughed. "Ah yes, the good vampire Aziraphale only gets his blood from one source- his horny lover." He couldn't help himself and brought his lips to Aziraphale's temple, giving him a warm (maybe a bit too sloppy) kiss.

They have stumbled their way into the tenement house and finally got to the top flat, where Aziraphale has been living for... Crowley really didn't want to think about that (sometimes the revelations about the vampire's age made his head hurt).

He didn't remember their way through the flat too well, apart from catching the sight of the bright moon through the windows as they walked to the bedroom.

Crowley flopped on the large, king size bed (which didn't really get any use before he appeared in Aziraphale's life). The world was still spinning a bit, but he managed to focus all of his attention to Aziraphale, who was carefully removing all of his excess layers of clothing, until he was only wearing a light, white shirt, still tucked into his pants. His eyes traced the curve of Aziraphale's stomach and the softness of his plush thighs, and _damnit_ he has never wanted anything more than just to have Aziraphale on top of him at this very moment.

"Stop it." he winced. Aziraphale stopped neatly folding his cloths and looked up, his eyes now in their true, bloody red colour.

"Stop what?" He asked confused and his white fangs reflected some of the pale moonlight that fell through the window.

"Stop being so hot, for fuck's sake." Crowley felt that he wasn't speaking too clearly, as the words kind of slurred from his mouth, but Aziraphale seemed to understand everything, as he laughed in response. His bright laugh, which to Crowley sounded like the prettiest of melodies, filled the room.

"I think I'm unable to do that," he said and walked over to Crowley, gently placing a kiss on his lips.

Crowley didn't need another invitation. He reached and pulled Aziraphale closer, opening his lips wider and slipping the tongue into Aziraphale's mouth. He moved his tongue on Aziraphale's sharp fangs, probably, definitely, not being careful enough with doing that.

Aziraphale's hands moved to the back of Crowley's head, pulling on his hair, while Crowley moved his under Aziraphale's shirt. He squeezed his side, feeling pride as he hear a soft moan escape from the vampire's lips. Aziraphale pulled them apart, breathing heavily, and Crowley wrapped his arms around his neck. He hid his face in Aziraphale's shoulder and mumbled a weak "I love you."

"It is very much mutual, dearest." Aziraphale murmured and showered Crowley's scruff and jawline in short, nibbly kisses.

He pulled away slowly and Crowley heard some glass cluttering. With the corner of his eye he watched Aziraphale take a bottle of wine from a counter next to the bed and pour it to two fancy decorated glasses.

"Really?" Crowley asked, perching his eyebrows high up on his forehead.

"What?" Aziraphale took a sip and slowly licked his lips. Crowley sucked in a breath, forcing himself to not knock the glass from his hand and pin him to the wall immediately.

"You can't even get drunk anymore." He almost shuddered at how whiny did his voice sound.

_The things he does to me._

Aziraphale pondered for a moment, his eyelashes casting long shadows on his pale, almost blue, cheeks.

"Well," he started after a moment," it is true. Nothing can satisfy me, really. But I do like the taste."

The words seemed to float in the air between them for a few minutes, which seemed to stretch into infinity. Crowley stared into his eyes; red, wide, a weird mix of familiarity and something wilder, more terrifying. He opened his mouth to speak, but as he did Aziraphale whispered: "Crowley..." quietly, his voice trembling. He swallowed loudly.

Crowley smiled and inched even closer to the vampire, their lips inches apart.

" _Nothing_ , absolutely _nothing_ , can satisfy you, angel?"

Aziraphale's breath was shaking, as if it was Crowley who was the bloodthirsty monster in his bed.

"Almost nothing." he finally said, more of a hush than actual sentence.

This was exactly what Crowley wanted to hear. He gently pulled away, fell into the soft pillows and undid whatever buttons there were on his shirt, revealing his skinny neck and chest, covered in bite marks, all left by one very thirsty vampire.

"Then feast." he replied.

**Author's Note:**

> *leaves on a cliffhanger in a bed scene* boner appetit


End file.
